Relaciones Alemania-España/España
Reyes españoles con mandatarios alemanes Felipe VI= Felipe VI de España Felipe VI - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| A cheerful German President Richard von Weizsäcker and a happy, smiling Felipe, the Prince of Asturias, after their talk during the first official visit to Germany by the heir of Spain. OAG/Marco-VG Johannes Rau - Sin imagen.jpg| Prince Felipe, King Juan Carlos of Spain, German President Johannes Rau with his wife Christina and Queen Sofia attend attend a reception November 11, 2002 at the royal palace in Madrid, Spain. Getty Felipe VI - Horst Köhler.jpg| DON FELIPE SALUDA AL EXPRESIDENTE DE LA REPÚBLICA FEDERAL DE ALEMANIA HORST KÖHLER. Fuente: Casa Real Christian Wulff - Sin imagen.jpg| Princess Letizia of Spain, Bettina Wulff, King Juan Carlos of Spain, German President Christian Wulff , Queen Sofia of Spain and Prince Felipe of Spain pose for the photographers at the Zarzuela Palace on February 10, 2011 in Madrid, Spain. Getty Felipe VI - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Spanish royal couple visits Germany, welcomed by President Gauck. AP Archive Felipe VI - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| l Rey Felipe y el presidente de la República Federal de Alemania, Frank-Walter Steinmeier/Foto: Efe Felipe VI - Helmut Kohl.jpg| HELMUT KOHL PREMIO PRÍNCIPE DE ASTURIAS DE COOPERACIÓN NTERNACIONAL 1996. FPA Felipe VI - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| The German Chancellor Gerhard Schröder greets in the Chancellor's office Spain's heir to the throne Felipe on an official visit in Berlin. EKS/Marco-VR Angela Merkel - Felipe VI.jpg| El Rey Felipe, que intervino hoy por vez primera ante el pleno del Parlamento Europeo, reunido en sesión solemne en Estrasburgo, posa junto a la canciller alemana, Angela Merkel y el presidente de Francia, François Hollande (d), con quienes mantuvo una reunión. Efe |-| Juan Carlos I= Juan Carlos I de España Gustav Heinemann - Sin imagen.jpg| Adicionalmente, en diciembre de 1972, Gustav Heinemann presidente de la República Federal de Alemania y miembro del SPD recibe al príncipe Juan Carlos de Borbón bajo la sospecha de tratarse de un príncipe franquista. Diario RC Juan Carlos I - Walter Scheel.jpg| Walter Scheel (izquierda), con don Juan Carlos I y doña Sofía en una imagen de 1975. / Efe Karl Carstens - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente de la República Federal de Alemania, Karl Carstens, recibió ayer en Aquisgrán de manos del Rey de España el Premio Carlomagno. Juan Carlos I recibió hace dos años este mismo galardón, establecido para honrar a las personalidades que se han distinguido por su europeísmo. 1 JUN 1984. El País Richard von Weizsäcker - Sin imagen.jpg| Le roi Juan Carlos et la reine Sophie d'Espagne accuillis par le présidnt allemand Richard von Weizsäcker le 25 février 1986 à Bonn, Allemagne. Getty Johannes Rau - Juan Carlos I.jpg| King Juan Carlos of Spain and German President Johannes Rau review Royal Guard in Madrid. hellomagazine.com Horst Köhler - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Un rey simpático: Juan Carlos I. (izq) junto al presidente alemán, Horst Köhler. AP Christian Wulff - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Juan Carlos I y Christian Wulff (dcha.): por la amistad hispano-germana. Dapd Juan Carlos I - Willy Brandt.jpg| Willy Brandt con el Rey Juan Carlos. Instantánea del Rey saludando al ex-canciller alemán, Willy Brandt, en el Palacio de la Zarzuela. Foto: Ministerio de Empleo y Seguridad Social Helmut Kohl - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos entrega a Helmut Kohl el Premio Europeo Carlos V en el monasterio de Yuste. EFE Gerhard Schröder - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos entrega a Helmut Kohl el Premio Europeo Carlos V en el monasterio de Yuste. EFE Angela Merkel - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El rey de España con la canciller alemana, Angela Merkel. AP Presidentes de Gobierno españoles con mandatarios alemanes Pedro Sánchez= Pedro Sánchez Angela Merkel - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| Pedro Sánchez y la canciller alemana Angela Merkel. Juan Carlos Hidalgo (EFE) |-| Mariano Rajoy= Mariano Rajoy Angela Merkel - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Angela Merkel y Mariano Rajoy. Foto La Moncloa. |-| José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero= José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero Horst Köhler - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| El presidente alemán se reúne con Zapatero. PTV Christian Wulff - Sin imagen.jpg| Spanish Prime Minister Jose Luis Rodriguez Zapatero (L) looks at a car on display at the IBM stand next to Lower Saxony State Premier Christian Wulff during their tour of the world's biggest high-tech fair, the CeBIT on March 2, 2010 in the northern German city of Hanover. 4,157 companies from 68 countries are displaying their latest gadgets at the fair taking place from March 2 to 6, 2010. Getty Gerhard Schröder - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero y Gerhard Schröder, el pasado viernes en Bruselas. ASSOCIATED PRESS Angela Merkel - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno de España, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero junto a la Canciller de Alemania, Angela Merkel en las escarinatas del Palacio de La Moncloa. Foto: La Moncloa.es |-| José María Aznar= José María Aznar Johannes Rau - José María Aznar.jpg| José María Aznar con el presidente federal alemán Johannes Rau. jmaznar.es Helmut Kohl - José María Aznar.jpg| José María Aznar y Helmut Kohl, a su llegada a la Universidad San Pablo (CEU) en Madrid. El País Gerhard Schröder - José María Aznar.jpg| José María Aznar y Gerhard Schröder, en una imagen de archivo ABC Angela Merkel - José María Aznar.jpg| José María Aznar, junto a Angela Merkel y Jean-Pierre Raffarin, ayer en París. EFE |-| Felipe González= Felipe González Felipe González - Willy Brandt.jpg| Felipe González y Willy Brandt Helmut Schmidt - Sin imagen.jpg| Felipe González se entrevista con Schmidt Felipe González - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Kohl supo ser agradecido con Felipe González ABC Felipe González - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| Gerhard Schröder (ex canciller de Alemania). Felipe Gonzalez Marquez (ex primer ministro de España) Caudillos españoles con mandatarios alemanes Francisco Franco= Francisco Franco Adolf Hitler - Francisco Franco.jpg| Adolf Hitler (Führer y Reichskanzler)Hitler and Eberhard von Stohrer greeting Franco at Hendaye, seconds after he descended from his train around 15:15. Heinrich Hoffmann/Krakow-Warsaw Press Publishing Francisco Franco - Walter Scheel.jpg| Spanish Secretary Francisco Franco shakes hands with West German Foreign Minister Walter Scheel at the palace El Pardo. IMS Fuentes Categoría:Alemania-España